


Habits of My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Artist!Levi, College Student Eren Yeager, F/F, M/M, Reincarnation, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, plot later, shared delusion, smut now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of paint stung Levi’s nostrils with nostalgia. The quality of red paint seemed so familiar to him; the texture, it’s revolting smell, colour and how it glided over canvas reminded him of something, but something he couldn’t remember. Like a cruel deja-vu, that his brain never would allow him to see on purpose.</p><p>(Warning: Dark themes in later chapters. I'll adjust the trigger warnings when those specific chapters are published)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello and welcome to my first Riren fanfic! This fic will be longer than most, but I always like to start off with some smut so here we go~ 
> 
> (Also, this fic is inspired by a song, so listen to it in the link below~)
> 
> [ https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=XafcPTz0454#Jaymes_Young_-_Habits_Of_My_Heart ]

The smell of paint stung Levi’s nostrils with nostalgia. The quality of red paint seemed so familiar to him; the texture, it’s revolting smell, colour and how it glided over canvas reminded him of something, but something he couldn’t remember. Like a cruel deja-vu, that his brain never would allow him to see on purpose.

Levi doesn’t know how long he has be sitting at this canvas, drawing his reason for living. Levi would do anything for his _inspiration,_ his _lover_ , his _world,_ his entire fucking _universe_. The ravenette felt that he had to repent, repent for something unknown to him. The brush felt numb in his hand, along with the wooden palette in his left.

_Why am I so infatuated with **him**?_

__

_Why do I love **him** so much?_

__

_What did he do in order for me to love **him** so unconditionally?_

__

_Why is **he** my everything?_

__

These questions were always ringing in Levi’s head, after his night terrors and sweet dreams of heterochromatic eyes. After he woke up screaming his name, with a sense of soul-wracking loss. These were the questions of Levi’s existence.

Levi set the brush down in the paint cup, and swirled it in the water, watched the black mix with the green until it consumed the cup completely--like a devouring black hole. He then reached for six different shades of green and yellow, oil based paint tubes, then squeezed the metallic tube one at a time onto the wooden pallet.

The sun was setting outside the studio apartment, as multiple colours covered the paint-stained wooden floors, the black leather couch in the livingroom and the entirety of the apartment. It was winter, and Christmas was in two days.

Levi’s harsh grey eyes focused on the painting and as a drop of sweat slipped down his neck, tan arms came around and Levi’s breath hitched.

“Good afternoon, gorgeous.” A silk voice whispered into Levi’s ear and as the older tried not to shiver, his lover pressed his lips to a pale neck. Levi was drowning.

“Nice to see you awake, Eren.” Levi turned his head and met his lover in a kiss, meeting those heterochromatic eyes he always saw in his nightmares and his dreams. After the kiss Eren lifted his head and saw the painting, his bright eyes widened as he let go of Levi and walked closer to the oil painting.

“It’s beautiful, Levi.” Eren said, careful not to touch the painting as he put his hands behind his back. Levi stood up and wrapped his arms around his Love, then using his right hand he tilted Eren’s chin aside and whispered.

“Not as beautiful as you” Eren let out a small whimper, as Levi sucked a large hickey along the nape of his neck, right along with the other hickey’s there.

Levi felt the air Eren inhaled, then exhaled. He felt the heart beating quickly within his love. The heat of Eren’s skin. Levi wanted it all. “L-Levi…” Eren moaned, and whimpered as Levi’s warm mouth detached from the back of his neck and pale hands slid firmly on the inside of Eren’s hipbones that guided him backwards, away from the painting and towards their bedroom, which was next door.

Levi needed to see his face, needed--like air or water, on a molecular level. Levi turned Eren and slammed him against the wall, Levi’s hand in the way of Eren’s head so he wasn’t hurt. “ _Rivaille_ ” Eren moaned out his birth given name, before he immigrated to Canada, and blood rushed to Levi’s head. The air around them was getting thinner. Levi moaned as he kissed Eren with a passion uncopyable, unique to this very moment. Eren rested his arms on top of Levi’s shoulders as Levi undid his black jeans and his dress shirt. After both of their clothes were out of the way, Levi picked Eren up by the hips, his long tanned legs wrapped securely around Levi as the shorter carried him towards the bed.

“Levi… _Mhm_!!” Eren bounced softly off of the bed, only to have his lips attacked, his legs spread open and his nipples fondled in one motion by a certain ravenette. Levi needed more. He grinded down against the brunette, wails of ecstasy surrounding him. Pale fingers glided over tanned skin, carefully outlining curves, bumps and anything in between.

“Eren… Who do you belong to?” Levi’s desperate eyes looked over Eren, as the brunette smiled lewdly.

“I-I’m yours.” Eren whispered, and jolted with pleasure as Levi sucked along the inside of his thigh, without breaking eye contact. “I’m yours!” Eren arched his back as his scent filled Levi’s senses.

He felt Eren, smelled **him** , tasted **him** , heard **him** , spoke **his** name over and over again. And yet, he wanted more. To be one with Eren--inside him. Sexually and not, like if Levi's soul could just posses Eren--so Eren could be his forever.

Once Eren reached climax, Levi worked his way up his love, and licked away the white substance off of his tanned stomach. Just as Levi reached Eren’s beautiful face, his eyes flew open and they were flipped over, Levi on the bottom with Eren’s hips hovering over his painful erection.

“Who do you belong to?” Heterochromatic eyes flared with possession as Levi’s breath hitched again. “Hm? Who do you belong to, _Rivaille_ ~?”

Levi moaned and gripped the cold sheets, a blush covered his face, neck and ears as he bit his thin lips. “Y-You…” Eren lifted his hips off of Levi’s thighs, and lifted Levi’s unbelievably hard cock and earned a grunt from the unexpected touch. Eren smiled and wiggled his hips over it.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Who,” Eren leaned forward, his lips right against Levi’s flushed ear he asked, “ _who do you belong to?_ ” Eren’s presence was everywhere around Levi, in this position he could feel the weight Eren’s hands on top of his bare chest. The hot air Eren blew around Levi’s air before he nipped and bit the skin underneath it was the cause of Levi losing all sense of self.

“I belong to you, Eren. Please, just I need you. Right now.” Levi’s hips bucked up, that slammed into Eren who lost all sense of dominance as he cried out with pleasure, collapsing on top of his love.

“Mhm! Le-- evi! Lev-- LeVi~!” Eren moaned out as Levi took charge of the situation, sitting up with Eren still leaning on him for support in his lap. Levi griped Eren’s hips and helped him bounce, causing a louder moan to erupt. Eren scratched Levi’s shoulder blades by accident, causing the ravenette to moan out.

“Ngh…” Levi groaned out, moving his right hand to the small of Eren’s back as he moved his left to Eren’s right nipple. Keeping a steady rhythm with his right hand, Levi tweaked and suckled on the brunettes nipples and noticed Eren clamping down slightly on him. Levi moved his hand up to cradle his love’s face. “Close, babe?” Levi was finding it hard to form coherent sentences.

“Y-Yes… mmhm n-noww ahhhhhn~!” Eren used the rest of his energy to push down as hard as he could onto Levi’s length. Five seconds later, Levi followed.

:::

 

Eren was completely passed out, even after Levi cleaned them up with a towel. He ran his fingers through the sweaty brown hair, and kissed his forehead. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, who cuddled up closer to the older as he fell asleep.

**  
**  


By the wee hours of the morning, Levi was woken up with Eren’s text notification; then by the late morning Levi woke up to a dark room, cold sheets and an empty bed.

 


End file.
